1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wheel covers for vehicular wheels. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing and making a decorative wheel cover of multi-layer design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel ornamentation, such as wheel covers, are aesthetic devices used to enhance the look of the wheels to which they are attached. Wheel covers in the form of center caps are used to cover the lug nuts and any of the wheel hub which may be viewable through the center of the wheel. Wheel covers are used because the manufacture, finish and mounting of a wheel cover to a wheel is less expensive than manufacturing a wheel having the same quality finish of a wheel cover. A chrome surface on a wheel cover is an inexpensive alternative to a chrome plated or polished wheel. In addition, wheel covers provide various types of appearances and styling variations, all of which may be combined with a single wheel design. The desirability of wheel covers is, however, directly proportional to the ability to inexpensively manufacture and attach them to the wheel while adding little weight to the overall composite wheel.
An example of a wheel cover and center cap system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,225 issued Oct. 13, 1998 and assigned to the assignee of the invention. The wheel includes a center cap which substantially covers and trims the center hole of the spider of the wheel. The cap may be snap fit or fastened to the spider or wheel to cover the lug stud area and hub.
FIGS. 2 and 3 of the above-identified patent application illustrate a typical wheel cover or center cap known in the prior art. The center cap 100 includes a shaped or contoured body 102 having guide protrusions 104 and locking protrusions 106 extending therefrom. In order to form a smooth contoured upper surface of the body, the body 102 must be two times as thick as the protrusions 104, 106. Otherwise, depressions may occur in the upper surface of the center cap opposing the protrusions 104, 106 creating an aesthetically displeasing appearance.
The invention includes a method of making a decorative wheel cover having an inboard surface and an outboard surface for placement on a vehicle wheel. The method includes the steps of forming a wheel cover substrate having a substrate contour with an outer substrate surface and providing the inboard surface to be placed adjacent the vehicle wheel, forming a thin skin having an inner skin surface and providing the outboard surface, and cutting the skin to a predetermined shape. The method also includes the steps of applying a decoration to the skin, deforming and shaping the skin to complement the substrate contour, and securing the skin to the substrate with the inner skin surface adjacent the outer substrate surface forming the wheel cover.
The invention also includes a multi-layer wheel cover for a vehicle wheel including a wheel cover substrate having a substrate contour and of a substrate thickness with an outer substrate surface and an inboard surface to be placed adjacent a vehicle wheel, and a skin formed of complementing contour and secured to the outer substrate surface. A decoration is applied between the substrate and skin. The wheel cover also includes a center cap with protrusions extending therefrom to be received by the vehicle wheel and having a protrusion thickness at least two times the substrate thickness causing depressions to occur wherein the skin smooths over the depressions to prevent contour changes on the outer skin surface.
The advantages of the subject invention over the prior art include the reduction in material costs due to the reduced thickness of the center cap substrate, and the production of a low cost manner of providing trim or decoration to the wheel cover. Complex graphic designs may be obtained easily by the subject invention.